I Can't Tell to Anyone
by KanonIshihara
Summary: In school, Kagome and Inuyasha were just an ordinary student and a slightly mischievous homeroom teacher. But after the school bell rang, the two of them were hiding a secret that they just couldn't tell to anyone… Story had been adopted by Shirahime-Shou95


I Can't Tell to Anyone

In school, Kagome and Inuyasha were just an ordinary student and a popular, and slightly mischievous homeroom teacher. But after the school bell rang, the two of them were hiding a secret that they just couldn't tell to anyone…

Chapter 1. The Husband and the Wife

x

" _Higurashi-san," The twenty-four year old teacher said, "I understand that you're still dealing with…ah… the loss of your parents. Your mother and father were such amazing person. I had always admired them. But Higurashi-san… your grades are going down pretty badly. As your homeroom teacher, I'm afraid I need to tell you that if this keeps going on, you're going to have to repeat the year."_

 _Kagome Higurashi looked up at her homeroom teacher and forced a small smile. "I'm sorry, Taisho Sensei. I will try my best to study harder."_

 _Inuyasha Taisho nodded. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you, alright?"_

 _"…"_

" _Higurashi-san?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _May I ask… about that bruise on your left cheek?"_

 _Kagome fell silence. Then, with a small voice, she replied, "My aunt… Asami oba-san hates me. She said it was my fault that my parents died. She told me it would've been better if I was the one who died in the accident."_

 _Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Your Aunt said that?!"_

" _But I can understand that," Kagome said sadly, "she's still young herself. Instead of enjoying her own life like any other young woman do, she needs to take care of me."_

" _That doesn't make any sense," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, "whatever the reason is, she doesn't have any right to treat you like crap, Higurashi-san."_

" _You don't understand, sensei," replied Kagome with a sigh, "I'm just bringing trouble in her life her boyfriend even left her because he was afraid that he would also be responsible of me if he marries Asami oba-san."_

 _Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Do you want to live with me, Higurashi-san?"_

" _Eh?" Kagome blinked a few times, not sure if she heard her teacher right._

" _Say, why don't you marry me and become my wife?"_

x

"Higurashi-san? Why don't you answer this question for me?"

"Huh?!"

Inuyasha gave out a coy smile, one that only Kagome who noticed, "Higurashi-san, are you day-dreaming in my class again?"

The other students chuckled, and Kagome's face started to redden in embarrassment.

"Uh… I'm sorry…?" She replied, unsure of what to say.

"Higurashi-san, please pay more attention to my lesson," Inuyasha said with a sigh, "or else, I might need to give you a detention."

By this time, Kagome's face was as red as tomato.

'Why does he like to tease me so much?' She thought to herself in frustration.

x

x

"I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled as he opened the door.

Kagome, who had been waiting for him in the living room replied, "welcome back, Sensei."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, it's no good, Kagome. How many times have I told you? Call me Inuyasha. We're married couple aren't we?"

Kagome blushed. It's been almost three months since she "married" Inuyasha Taisho, her homeroom teacher. Well, technically, they were legally husband and wife, since Inuyasha had submitted their marriage certificate to the bureau. It's just that they didn't hold any official ceremony in order to avoid commotion.

Since she still has a blood-related family, Inuyasha couldn't be her legal guardian. So in order to work things out, Inuyasha decided that the only way she could live with him, was to be married to each other until Kagome reached the legal age of eighteen. And once she turned eighteen, he told her that she would be free to choose whether she still want to live with him, or sign the divorce paper and leave.

Kagome wasn't sure why he asked her to live with him on the first place. Was it because he only pitied her, or was it because he had good relationship with her parents?

'Think about it, my decision at that time is really outrageous,' Kagome thought, 'I mean, marrying your homeroom teacher?'

"Kagome… " Inuyasha murmured as he laid his head on Kagome's shoulder, "you smell so nice. It makes me want to eat you up."

"Waaah!" Kagome almost jumped. When did Inuyasha's face got so close to hers?

"I…." Inuyasha said with a small voice.

Kagome could feel her heart hammering inside her chest. 'What is he trying to do?'

"I…" repeated Inuyasha, "I'm so hungry. You smell like curry. Is dinner tonight curry?"

Kagome blinked. "Eh?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You're thinking of something perverted, aren't you? Naughty child."

"I'm not a child!" Kagome protested hotly. How could she even be thinking something like that?

After a few months living with him, Kagome realized that Inuyasha Takahashi was really a great man. He did everything willingly for her, including putting his job at risk by having a relationship with his own student. And he never even asked anything back from her.

But what Kagome never expected was that she would fall head over heels with him. Of course, she never told him that. Inuyasha's attitude made it clear for her that he only saw her as a child. Despite of his constant teasing, he was being mindful of her age and had never laid a finger on her. Not even kissing. The furthest they have gone was a few innocent hugs there and there.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome?"

"Ah, yes… tonight dinner is curry… But it's not ready yet…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled. "By the way, Kagome. You've been spacing out a lot in my class nowadays. Care to tell your husband what's in your mind, hmm?"

"N-nothing!" answered Kagome quickly, feeling the heat crept up her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha pressed, "'cause you seemed to be staring at me a lot… and look at you now, you're so cute when you blush like that, Kagome. It's making me want to tease you to no end."

"Aargh! I've had enough! I'm going back to my room to study!" shouted Kagome exasperatedly.

"Wait, Kagome!"

"What is it now?"

"Don't overexert yourself when studying," he said with a warm smile, "I'll be preparing a warm bath for you. Come down soon before the water gets cold."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. How could she stay mad with this teacher?

x

x

x

"It's decided!" Akitoki Hojo, the class captain declared, "for this year school festival, our class is going to make a café. And we're going to borrow the maid and bartender outfits from the drama club!"

The whole class cheered excitedly. The long awaited school festival finally came!

"Café, huh? Seemed like a good idea." Inuyasha said as he straightened his tie.

"That's right!" Yura, one of the female students said, "why don't Sensei dress as a bartender too?"

"He totally should! Just imagine Sensei in a bartender outfit…." Another female student said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Now, now girls," Inuyasha said with a sheepish laugh, "don't you think I'm too old for this?"

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. 'Yeah, right.. you're too old for that.' she thought sarcastically.

"Nonsense," retorted Yura, "you were voted as the hottest teacher of the year, Sensei! I'm sure the girls from other classes would totally swoon over you!"

"Ah, is that so?" Inuyasha smiled politely to his student, "well, if that the case, then maybe I should really join in!"

Kagome's eyes popped out of its' socket. 'WHAT?!'

Noticing his wife's priceless reaction, Inuyasha gave Kagome a playful wink, which in returns made her turned red as tomato.

'That idiot,' Kagome thought while desperately trying to hide her blushing face, 'does he want us to get find out?'

"Since the festival is coming soon, we should prepare everything for now. Alright everyone, do your best!" Hojo cheered.

x

x

"Kagome, have these clothes been dried yet?"

"Kagome, I can't seem to find my tie. Can you help me look for it?"

"Kagome, is the food ready?"

"Hey, Kagome, my back is really sore. Do you think you can-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID TEACHER!"

"Waa," Inuyasha jumped in shock, "hey, what's your problem?"

Kagome gritted her teeth in irritation. "My problem? It's Sunday and I supposed to have some time to chill out before going to school tomorrow, but you have been ordering me around non-stop ever since this morning!"

Inuyasha made an o shape with his mouth. "So you're angry because of that?"

"Well, duh, who's not going to be angry if they're being treated like some kind of nanny?" Kagome said in an obvious tone.

"But Kagome," Inuyasha pouted innocently, "when tomorrow comes, you and I would be a student and a teacher again," he pulled a few strands of her hair gently, "I want to stay like this longer with you. Can't I?"

"Whaa-what," Kagome was caught offhandedly, "what kind of excuse is that?!"

Inuyasha's mouth twisted in a smirk. He pulled the woman in front of him to his chest, hugging her small frame tightly to his muscular one.

"Hey.." Kagome protested weakly, her face red from embarrassment.

"Doing house chores together... and staying close to each other like this... Doesn't this make you feel happy, Kagome?" He said calmly.

"Sen- Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered back.

Breaking the embrace, Inuyasha began to grin like a mad man. "Shall we go take a bath together now? I've prepared the hot bath for us..." his hand proceeded to unbutton her shirt, "hmm?"

"What are you doing?!" Kagome screeched.

"I'm trying to help you undress."

"I can do it by my self, thank you very much!"

"No can't do!"

And the night was spent by the two bickering with each other, forgetting their hot bath.

xxx

Hello everyone! I'm a new writer here, but I've been reading stories on for god knows how long. So, since Inuyasha was one of my favorite childhood shows, I decided to write my first story on it. I do apologize for any grammatical error.. (which is a lot, I know haha) English is not my first language and we don't really learn it that much at school :( Anywho, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story!


End file.
